Der Springbrunnen
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Lily wartet in einem Park auf James. Lucius kommt hinzu, und mit ihm seine dummen Kommentare.


Disclaimer + Ü/N: Habt ihr von diesen Dingern nicht langsam schon genug? Oder beachtet ihr sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr? Wie auch immer, die Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören J.K. Rowling, die Story gehört Epiphanies. Für die perfekte Rechtschreibung sorgt die liebe Helenna (DANKE!!) Und was hab ich mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Ich übersetze. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

**Der Springbrunnen**

* * *

Lily lehnte sich an den Rand des Springbrunnens in der Mitte eines Parks in London. Sie wartete auf James.

Sie seufzte. _Schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät. _

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, die silbern in der hellen Sonne glänzte. Sie schirmte ihre Augen vor den Strahlen ab und blinzelte umher, während sie ihr dichtes, rotes Haar über ihre Schultern warf. Er brauchte wirklich schon viel zu lange und ihr war heiß. Sie zog eine Flasche Wasser aus ihrer Tasche und nahm einen Schluck.

„Das sieht erfrischend aus."

Sie drehte sich so schnell um, dass es in ihrem Nacken schmerzhaft knackte. Neben ihr bemerkte sie, während sie ihre Schulter massierte, einen silberblonden Haarschopf und eng liegende, schmale Augen. Sie unterdrückte den Drang, ihre eigenen vor Schreck aufzureißen.

„Lucius Malfoy", sagte sie kühl, „was führt dich hier in die Öffentlichkeit mit all ihren gewöhnlichen Bürgern?"

Er lehnte sich neben sie an den Rand des Springbrunnens und schob eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. Er starrte sie mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an. „Was ist mit dir los?"

Ihre eigenen Augenbrauen hoben sich und sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin überrascht, das ist alles."

„Warum das?"

Sie beobachtete ihn. Wollte er sie in die Falle locken? Wusste er nicht, was für ein Snob er denn war?

_Wenn er das nicht weiß, dann ist er dümmer, als ich gedacht hätte. _sagte sie sich selbst.

„Also, Evans", sprach er weiter, offensichtlich unbeeindruckt. „Solltest du nicht im Schatten sein?"

„Was...", begann sie müde und zuckte ein bisschen zurück, als sie bemerkte, dass er seine Finger ausstreckte, um ihren Arm zu berühren.

„Du hast so helle Haut", sagte er sanft. „Wird sie nicht verbrennen?"

„Ja." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich schätze schon."

„Dachte ich mir." Er drehte sich plötzlich um und sah auf die geschäftigen Muggel auf der Straße. „Meine auch."

„Was tust du also hier heraußen?"

„Gefährlich leben."

Lily lachte trotz besserem Wissen. „Ja, das ist so männlich. Geh hinaus in die Sonne, kämpfe gegen die Natur an und krieg einen Sonnenbrand."

Als er nichts darauf erwiderte, runzelte sie erneut die Stirn. Sie war immer noch total verblüfft, warum er hier bei ihr stand.

Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.

„Wartest du auf Narcissa?", fragte sie sachlich und er blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Vielleicht.", murmelte er.

Sie stand gegen den Rand des Springbrunnens gelehnt und der kleine Teil ihres Rückens, der frei war, bekam eine kühle Brise ab. „Was soll das heißen?"

Er sah sie schief an. „Das heißt, Evans, dass ich darauf warte, ob sie überhaupt auftaucht."

„Warum sollte sie das nicht?"

„Wahrscheinlich aus demselben Grund, warum dein kleiner Freund noch nicht da ist."

Lily fühlte, wie ihr Herz tiefer rutschte. Wusste Lucius etwas?

Er muss den Blick in ihren Augen bemerkt haben, da er zu kichern begann. „Oh, es ist ja so leicht, die Leute dazu zu bringen, an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Es ist sogar noch leichter, sie dazu zu bringen, in den Menschen zu zweifeln, die sie lieben."

„Wer sagte, dass ich ihn liebe?", gab Lily zurück.

„Wer sagte, dass du das tun würdest?", sagte Lucius kühl und ihr Mund blieb einen Augenblick lang offen stehen.

„Weißt du", sie legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, „ich verstehe nicht, warum wir hier herumstehen und auf Leute warten sollten, die sowieso nie auftauchen werden."

„Also was schlägst du vor?" Er starrte sie an und sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Nach Hause gehen vielleicht?"

„Das ist richtig." Lucius rümpfte seine Nase. „Also geh eben nach Hause. Zu deinen Muggeleltern."

Ihre Lippen wurden zu einem O und sie stellte sich gerader hin.

„Was ist es, das du so widerlich an meinem bloßen Anblick findest, Malfoy? Wirklich?"

„Du verdienst nichts." Er hob seine weißblonden Augenbrauen. „Dein Blut ist so dick wie Tinte und du hast nichts an deinem sommersprossigen kleinen Körper, das nur irgendwie etwas von Wert wäre. Du bist geschmacklos. Du bist nichts."

„Weißt du..." Sie drehte ihren Kopf herum, als sie jemanden sah, der in der Entfernung genau auf sie zumarschierte. „Du hast Recht. Ich bin nichts."

Der junge Mann nickte gelangweilt, als sie fortfuhr:

„Ich bin Gesindel. Ich bin zu nichts gut. Ich verdiene kein magisches Leben. Eigentlich verdiene ich nicht einmal irgend ein Leben. Ich verdiene es nicht zu existieren."

Malfoy grinste sie an.

„Na ja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", sie lächelte ihn breit an, „werde ich jetzt glaube ich nach Hause gehen und all diese Verrücktheit beenden. Was hat mir jemals die Wahnvorstellung gegeben, dass ich überhaupt ein Leben haben wollte? Was für eine lächerliche Idee... Mit so wenig leben zu müssen wie mit dem, mich als ein ‚Schlammblut' zu bezeichnen? Ich glaube, ich werde einfach nach Hause gehen, Malfoy. Dankeschön." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als ihre Fingerspitzen seine Muskeln massierten. „Dankeschön für die Erleuchtung und es ist wirklich viel zu heiß hier draußen, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Lippen waren nah an seinen und er nickte mit seinen Augen, die halb geschlossen waren. Sie grinste – und er hätte es nie kommen gesehen!

Er spuckte und zog sich schnell und wütend wieder aus dem Springbrunnen heraus.

„_EVANS!", _heulte er, als sie zu ihrem Freund flüchtete, um ihn mit einem langen Kuss zu begrüßen. James hob sie in seinen Armen hoch und wirbelte sie drei Mal herum, bevor er stehen blieb und ihren Schaden in Augenschein nahm.

„Tut mir Leid, ich bin spät dran, Liebling." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und gab ihr ein herzliches Lachen. „Musste Mum überzeugen, dass du in dem Park mit ein paar zwielichtigen Typen allein sein könntest, wenn ich nicht mit dem Staubwischen aufhören und dich stattdessen retten könnte."

„Was, bist du etwa die nächste Cassandra Trelawney?" Sie lächelte matt und bemerkte dann etwas Blondes, Tropfendes, das auf sie beide mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zuraste.

Sie sahen sich an und riefen: „Lauf!"

Sie verschränkten ihre Finger ineinander und rannten – und rannten – und rannten, bis sie außer Atem waren und weit von dem mit seinem Zauberstab fuchtelnden Zauberer entfernt. Sie lachten und schnappten nach Luft, bis sie wieder zu Atem kamen, und dann gingen sie in einen Park am anderen Ende der Stadt, um den Vögeln zuzusehen.

James legte einen Arm um sie, als sie an diesem Abend dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen spazierten.

„Weißt du was, Evans?"

„Was?"

„Auch wenn du den guten, alten Malfoy nicht ins Wasser geworfen hättest, würde ich das jetzt sagen..."

„_Was, _James?" Sie lachte kurz und er stoppte sie und suchte ihren Blick.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily."

Sie lachte und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Na ja, sicher tust du das!"

Sie fielen in das weiche Gras, kicherten gemeinsam und die Sonne ging über dem wahrscheinlich glücklichsten Paar unter, das London jemals gesehen hatte.

_The_ _End_.


End file.
